Overflow
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Jasmine was usually in control of her ESPer powers but sometimes they were in control of her.  HojixJasmine. One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


"Overflow"

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger or any of its characters.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations. Don't like it, don't read it.

Jasmine had been fighting off the feeling all day but she was slowly losing her battle. Being an ESPer, Jasmine had the unique ability to pick up impressions of others. It also had the side effect of picking up the impressions of lust that were left everywhere even if she wasn't looking for it. The feelings weren't powerful individually but they would build in her body until they took over and she had to find release.

Usually, Jasmine could take care of it herself but every now and then she needed help. When she got like that, she normally found the closest person to her and would try to sleep with them. This worked out fine until she attempted to sleep with one of the lower level SPD officers and Hoji had caught her. Once she'd explained what has happening, Hoji offered his body for her to use.

This arrangement worked for Jasmine. Hoji was usually nearby and if he wasn't, he was easy to get a hold of. Unfortunately, this was the one time that Jasmine needed him and Hoji was nowhere to be found.

Jasmine silently cursed herself. She had known that her emotions were starting to take over but she'd thought she would have the evening to herself. However, an Alienizer had robbed a bank and then vanished. Headquarters had gotten a tip as to where the drop off was going to take place and then Jasmine and Ban were put on stake out duty.

So, here she was. Stuck in a squad car with an attractive young man and she was so horny that she was losing her mind.

"Argh!" Ban shouted. He was clearly aggravated that the criminal hadn't shown up. His entire leg was shaking with impatience. "When is this guy going to show up?" he shouted at no one in particular.

Jasmine wanted to tell him to relax but what came out of her mouth was, "I know a way to pass the time." Her tone was not innocent.

The look Ban gave Jasmine was indescribable. "What did you say?"

Jasmine placed one gloved hand on Ban's thigh and gave him her sexiest smile. "You're very good looking, Ban." Her hand slid up his thigh, slowly. "I would like to see more of you."

Ban audibly gulped. He was watching her hand very intently as it inched slowly towards his manhood and then stopping just short before she touched him. Ban looked up and was taken aback by the look Jasmine was giving him. She looked positively hungry and was eyeing him up like a piece of meat.

He pushed her hand away, "What's wrong with you Jasmine?" He wondered if the Alienizer they were hunting could possess people. "This isn't like you."

Jasmine looked like he'd just slapped her. "Ban, does this mean you aren't attracted to me? I've seen the way you look at me."

Ban's jaw dropped. "No! I mean, yes! I mean … What!" He shook his head and collected his thoughts. "None of that matters. We're on duty." Ban smiled and hoped that would end it.

It was then that Jasmine jumped him. Even in hindsight, Ban could not figure out how she'd done it. But one moment she was sitting next to him and the next she was in his lap. Kissing him and trying to remove his uniform. He tried to grab her hands to get her to stop but then she'd resort to biting him. In the struggle, someone hit a lever on the seat and the back of the seat laid flat. This gave Jasmine even more leverage.

Ban vaguely heard the car door open. He then saw Hoji and he had never been so grateful to see anyone. He wrapped an arm securely around Jasmine's waist and pulled her from the patrol car.

"Partner!" Ban exclaimed as he stepped from the patrol car. Hoji was restraining Jasmine against the side of the car. He was holding her hands behind her back with one hand and holding her chin in the other. He was then using his body to pin her against the car.

"I'm not your partner." Hoji snapped. "Are you okay?" he said with more concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ban said. He was about to ask what was wrong with Jasmine but Hoji spoke first.

"Put your clothes back on and get back to work. I'll take care of Jasmine and just forget this ever happened," Hoji ordered. Hoji let go of Jasmine just enough to handcuff her hands behind her back. He then threw the girl over his shoulder.

"Oi! What's going on?" Ban demanded.

Jasmine began wiggling from her position on Hoji's shoulder. Shockingly, Hoji promptly spanked her and said, "Behave for a few minutes and I'll give you a reward." Jasmine stopped moving. Hoji looked at Ban again and said, "I don't have time to explain. Just get back to work." Hoji then walked away towards a busier part of the neighborhood.

Ban stood there for a minute scratching his head. He debated about whether or not to go after them. He eventually decided to stay with the car. Whatever was happening to Jasmine, he was sure that Hoji could take care of her.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was doing her best not to wiggle. She thought she'd been aroused before but Hoji's mere presence made her blood sing because she knew what pleasures he could bring her body. It didn't help that he'd promise her a reward if she behaved. The thought of that reward made her even more excited.

He carried her to the back entrance to some cheap motel. Once inside, he swiped a card key into a hotel door. Once the door was shut, he put Jasmine on her feet and took off her handcuffs. He'd only managed to remove one cuff when her hands went straight to his shirt. In reflex, he grabbed her chin and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I need you now," Jasmine said in the most guttural voice he'd ever heard.

"Oh, you'll get me," Hoji said.

Without letting go of each other, they made their way over to the bed. Hoji pushed Jasmine down on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. Finally, Hoji let Jasmine kiss him and it was frenzied. He went about removing her clothes, starting with her jacket. She did the same for him. They only stopped kissing when they needed to remove a piece of clothing that got in the way.

Jasmine breathed in sharply when she felt her breasts touch Hoji's naked skin. She attempted to buck her hips against him but he was still holding her down. Jasmine whined in frustration.

Hoji kissed his way down Jasmine's body. He paid special attention to her breasts. While he was suckling them, he removed her panties. He then moved even further south until he reached her most private area.

Jasmine could barely breathe from all of Hoji's attention. She felt his tongue taste her nether regions and she screamed in pleasure. Hoji was very talented with his tongue and quickly had Jasmine right on the edge of orgasm. He pushed one finger inside her and then a second. Jasmine's vision went black when she came.

When she came to, the first thing she saw was Hoji standing over her. She was surprised to find that his pants were still on.

He smirked and asked, "Ready for round two?"

Even though she had already come, the heat was still there. And she could tell that Hoji was hard. "Yes," she said.

Jasmine sat up and pulled Hoji towards her by his belt loops. She deftly undid his pants and pulled them down and off. Jasmine grinned when she noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Were you planning on getting laid today?" she said teasingly.

Hoji smiled back. "I've gotten pretty good at telling when you're horny."

All conversation stopped because Jasmine took his penis into her mouth. Hoji gasped loudly. He then let his head loll back and enjoy the blow job. When his legs started to buckle, he pushed her back onto the bed.

Hoji crawled on top of Jasmine and kissed her deeply. Jasmine wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him. He leaned back so he could adjust his position. He slid forward and right into Jasmine's welcome opening. She gasped as she finally felt complete. Her body was getting hotter again as he pushed in and out of her body. Hoji leaned forward and Jasmine gripped his back tightly.

Jasmine already felt amazing and then he started touching her in all the places to make her feel amazing. To add to her pleasure, her ESPer powers were absorbing Hoji's own arousal. She'd never understood why but it wasn't until the end of their time together where she ever absorbed anything from him. She suddenly felt his orgasm which made her come for the second time that night.

Hoji collapsed on top of Jasmine exhausted. He then rolled off of her and laid down next to her on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily. Jasmine had started to drift off to sleep but Hoji woke her up when he grabbed her wrist. She was shocked to see him remove the second cuff and drop the handcuffs on the floor.

She sat up and said, "I need to get back to work."

Hoji simply pulled her back down to the bed and pulled her in an embrace. "Not yet. Gotta make sure we got all of that out of your system first. You don't wanna try to have sex with Ban again, do you?"

Jasmine grinned, "I imagine sex with Ban would be done with a DON."

Hoji rolled his eyes and groaned. "I bet he's still scratching his head."

"I'll apologize when I go back," Jasmine said. "But not yet." She then cuddled in Hoji's embrace and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a short comment or review to tell me what you think or even if you just want to talk about Sentai.**


End file.
